Portal Warriors: The Beginning
by The Flaming Hoodman
Summary: It all began with a boy and his destiny the phoenix clan will rise with this boy's hidden potential.
1. Chapter 1: The boy with the mark

Chapter 1

The boy with the mark

A Storm blow through a town a castle is in ruins and all that remained was two parents carrying a baby. The parents were badly bleeding causing them to struggle with moving.

"I think we lost them" The father said

"Yeah that fire was definitely the end of that battle though "the mother said.

The both of them fell on their knees

"We can't last much longer" said the mother

"We have to though our son needs to live."

"You and I can barely get two feet at this rate"

"But We need to try"

"Even after all we went through there is no way"

"Don't you say it don't you dare say it"

"Listen he is the one hope our clan will have we need him to go"

"There has to be something we can do"

"Our best bet would be to give him our gifts now"

"Are you sure this is the best for him?"

"No but his future won't be set after this he'll be free to create his own fate"

"Forgive me my son"

The mother placed her hand on the child's back and glow came from it. The child's back showed a phoenix on his back.

"He now has the mark" The mother said

"Yes now he needs the light"

"Is it really the best idea to give this child the power of the light core to such a young child?"

"It's his best bet for surviving in this world"

The father put his hand on the child's head. Another glow appeared but this time no mark was left this time.

"We each can say our final words and give our last gifts now"

"How much time is left?"

"5 minutes"

"Alright ill start"

She took a deep breath and spoke

"I'm sorry we couldn't protect you all your life we offer you these gifts as a reminder that you were loved and will always be. Anyway the only physical gift I can offer is my ring your father gave me it always gave me hope and I hope it does the same."

She took her ring off and put it around the child's right ring finger, the ring shrunk and fit a child's finger perfectly.

A light began to surround the child.

"Alright its my turn." The father said taking off his jacket.

"Youll have your mother's ring and my jacket to remind you that were always with you."

The glow grew brighter

"Not much more to say"

"Yeah well if there is one thing left to say it would be

Good Luck Brandon Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2: Two Orphans

Chapter 2

The Two Orphans

Eleven Years have passed since the disaster of the phoenix clan; Brandon was now living in an orphanage where he remained to himself.

He sighed "This place is definitely not the best way to spend my time."

"Yeah well maybe we should go somewhere else"

Brandon turned around to see another green eyed brown haired boy

"Tyranus"

"You can't just lay around here all day"

"Well I could but you won't let me now will you"

Tyranus held out his hand to Brandon

"Well alright"

Brandon took his hand and was pulled up. Tyranus noticed the ring on his finger.

"You always wear that don't you"

"Yeah I guess I do"

"Do you know why?"

"No but I feel a connection towards it something that tells me to keep wearing it"

"Well maybe it's connected to some ancient civilization that you were part of" He said very sarcastically

"Very funny Tyranus"

"Well come on let's go to the village."

"Alright."

They walked a mile towards the south where the village was. There was stands that were always filled with lines and things to buy. There were also several houses that looked about 5 times bigger than the stands were. It always amazed these two how the place was always booming with business.

"So why did you want to come here?"

"Well if you must know"

Tyranus pulled out a small stack of money that Brandon stared at amazingly

"How did you get this?"

"I have my ways"

"So what are you going to do with it"

Tyranus shook his head at Brandon

"It's not what I am going to do it's what we are going to do"

"You don't have to do that"

"Hey what did we agreed on"

"Have each other's backs no matter how bad it becomes."

"That's right now let's get that meal we've always wanted."

They both nodded and went to the closest food stand and paid for all sorts of fruits and meats.

Tyranus smiled looking at Brandon's happy face.

"This boy's parents left him so I'll be the one to guide him through this Hell" Tyranus was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by a loud scream.

He looked around he noticed Brandon was missing.

"Brandon? Brandon where are you?"

He heard another scream coming from an ally and he walked into it. He saw three men who appeared to be in their 40's one was keeping Brandon from moving, one was a knife toward his throat and one was directly in front of Tyranus.

"Hello Tyranus" The man said with a pissed off look

"Hello Max"

"Would you mind telling me where my money is?'

"Your money I don't know what you're talking about"

Max punched Tyranus in the stomach

"You know damn well what I'm talking about"

"Ha ha I really don't"

Tyranus had his jaw kicked by Max and his head was lifted up.

"You shouldn't have dissed us man"

The man holding a knife walked over to Tyranus

"Thomas your old bastard how is you."

He took a blow to the face after saying that.

"This is what you get for stealing."

Tyranus kept receiving blow after blow getting more bloody and more bruised by the second

Brandon just watched in fear as his friend was getting beaten

"Alright I've had enough of this" said Max

"Hand me the knife I'm ending this."

Brandon saw the knife get close to Tyranus's Face. He was going to die.

Die

Die

Die

The words echoed in Brandon's Mind. He wasn't about to watch his only friend die but he didn't know what to.

Brandon's anger rises and rises.

Suddenly the man holding him down burst into flames

"What the Hell?" said Thomas and he suddenly burst into flames to

Max took the knife and ran it into Brandon

"This is what you get you little Brat."

But unexpectedly the knife broke just as it touched Brandon

"You don't touch my friend." Brandon said the look in his eyes had changed. His eyes were Red and he had an evil grin on his face. Suddenly the knife blade went straight into Max's Head.

The flames around Brandon Disappeared his eyes toward normal and he passed out on the ground. Tyranus looked up and saw all the death.

"What happened?" He thought as he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery that Lies

Chapter 3

Mystery that Lies

Brandon woke up in a what qualifies as a hospital around here. He put his hand on his head. And then remembered what happened.

"What was that fire, it killed those men but I didn't do anything did I" His thoughts flooded his mind but he then realized one crucial problem.

"Tyranus" Brandon said. He struggled to get up from his bed when the doctor came in.

"What do you think you're doing?" the doctor said showing an angry look in his eyes

"You need your rest"

"My friend he was beaten by those thugs"

"Is your friend the boy who was with you?"

"Yeah he helped me"

"He's the one who needs help right now"

"I need to see him."

"He's in much worse condition than you in fact he's still unconscious"

"I need to see him"

The doctor sighed

"Very well"

The doctor showed Brando to where Tyranus was and to his surprise Tyranus had tons of bandages covering him up.

"What happened to those people that attacked us?"

"You don't know?"

"No what happened"

"Those Men were found dead I thought you knew what happened."

"No I don't"

"Two of those men were found burnt to death and the other one had a broken knife blade struck into his head"

"How"

"Nobody knows a couple of kids had no way of doing this"

"Yeah I'm not sure either."

"You can stay in here for an hour but then you need to go home."

"Fine"

The doctor left the room leaving Brandon with his unconscious friend

"I know you're awake."

Tyranus got up slowly and pulled some of the bandages off.

"Yeah well at least didn't get the snot beaten out of you"

"Yeah but I'm still in the dark about what happened."

"Yeah you're going to want to sit down for this."

It took a bit of convincing to believe what happened. But Brandon was able to recover a bit of memory of what happened.

"Fire"

"Yep it surrounded you and it killed two of those guys instantly."

"And the third one had a blade that stabbed me."

"Yeah but it broke and hit Max instead."

"Also I was meaning to ask why were those guys so pissed at us?"

Tyranus sighed

"I was trying to get us enough money for us to eat something decent for once."

"Yeah but why did they attack us?"

"I needed money and I did work for them but they didn't pay up so I took what I was owed."

Brandon looked at how serious his friend is.

"Well you know next time find some decent people to work with."

"Ha yeah let's see"

"I'll have to leave soon."

"Think you'll be okay for a while."

"Oh yeah I'll be by myself I'll be fine"

"Well tell those other kids that if I find out that you have been picked on I'll tear them limb from limb."

"Yeah well I'll just escape here if things get bad."

Tyranus look changed to very worried

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized that you're also going to have to deal with Elizabeth."

"Oh crap you're right."

"Just try your best out there I'll be back as soon as I feel good enough to walk out of here."

"Looks like I could use that fire right about now."

They both had a laugh as Brandon said goodbye.

Brandon began to walk down the path back to the orphanage he was lost in thought of what happened when those men attacked him and Tyranus.

"It's normal for you"

Brandon shook out of his thoughts and saw a white cloaked individual in the distance

"Who are you?"

"Who am I you should have been told of my arrival."

"Told I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brandon do you know who you are?"  
"I know who I am but I don't know who you are also how did you know my name?"

"I know you have a lot of questions and I unfortunately don't have much time to answer them but let's just say that you will soon need to begin training."

"Training for what?"

"To protect the light inside of you."

"The light what does that"

"I'm sorry to cut this short but you will soon realize that you need to be ready."

The man vanished leaving Brandon by himself

"The light inside of me"

The moon began to rise

"Oh crap it's after nightfall Elizabeth is going to kill me"

Brandon hurried down the path.


	4. Chapter 4: The Orphan Life

Chapter 4

The Orphan Life

Brandon made it back to the orphanage and it was late at night. He was greeted by an angry look from the woman known as Elizabeth.

"And where have you been"

"Tyranus was in the hospital so I was visiting him."

"What do you mean he's in the hospital?"

"Some thugs attacked us and he got injured"

"Then how come you're not injured?"

"They mostly held me hostage."

"Enough with the lies now tell me where he is."

"I told you already."

Elizabeth slapped Brandon

"You are a liar and that friend of yours is a cheat."

"Don't insult him"

"I don't know where he ran off too but he'll be back sooner or later."

"He's in the hospital"

"I'm sick of you lies no dinner today now hurry up and go to bed."

Brandon went all the way to the top of the orphanage in order to sleep. He was exhausted after the events of today.

He looked at the ring on his finger closely the red gem seemed to sparkle. Brandon fell asleep looking at the gem. The voice of the cloaked figure echoed and Brandon's head. When Brandon awoke the next day he was in for a surprise. Elizabeth was trying to steal the ring off of Brandon's finger.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I'm here to wake you up and when you find Tyranus go ahead and tell him that when he gets back there will be hell to pay."

Brandon just left not in the mood to deal with the annoyance on Elizabeth so Brandon just went out for the day. He went to the Hospital where Tyranus was less bandaged and more awake.

"So how mad was Elizabeth?"

"Pretty mad though it seems she wants my ring though."

"I wonder why she would want that?"

"Well she is a cold hearted person who wants us to be nothing but tools"

"Yeah probably so what's your plan today"

"Well I need to stay away from Elizabeth at all cost so I think I'll stay here until night rolls around."

"That's a good plan the doctor says I need to stay here for three days"

The two friends kept talking their day by when suddenly night happened fast

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Later also Brandon"

"Yeah"

"Be careful around Elizabeth you never know what she'll do"

"Right I'll be on my guard."

Brandon began walking down the path again and to his surprise another cloaked individual showed up.

"What do you guys want?"

"What we want is for the Phoenix to be brought back."

"The phoenix?"

"The mark on your back is hidden for now but it will soon be unleashed."

"The mark on my" Brandon was suddenly hit on the head and knocked unconscious.

When Brandon awoke he found he was tied to a chair in the orphanage.

"Why am I here?"

Elizabeth walked in the room and had two guards behind her

"Alright enough games tell me where Tyranus is"

"He's in the hospital he has another three days there."

Elizabeth slapped Brandon

"Where is he?"

"You know what screw you won't believe a damn word I say in fact it's amazed you can hear at all your old bitch."

Elizabeth had a look of rage in her eyes. She took a pair of pliers and put them near Brandon's Ring finger.

"I'm through playing games with you"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wonder how much the government would pay in order to support the orphanage of a boy who lost his fingers."

"You're not bluffing"

"You had this coming since you were just a child who no one cared about lying worthless and thieving you had this coming for a long time"

Just as the pliers hit Brandon's finger they broke leaving Brandon's finger completely undamaged.

"Impossible."

Elizabeth then noticed fire began to surround everywhere around her the guard behind her were completely engulfed and Brandon was free from his ropes.

"What are you"

Brandon's eyes turned red again

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Brandon picked up the pliers and drove them into Elizabeth's shoulder.

"This is the thanks I get for taking care of you for all these years"

Brandon pulled the pliers out and they disappeared into a pile of ash.

"Do you really think you deserve better?"

Brandon had the flames completely take Elizabeth.

"All you do deserve it the hell that waits for you"

Brandon then slipped unconscious when the building collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey

Chapter 5

Journey

Brandon was buried under the remains of the orphanage. Tyranus was in the hospital when he noticed smoke in the distance where the orphanage was.

"Doctor! Tyranus shouted with all his might trying to get his attention. The doctor took about a minute to arrive

"What is it"

"Over there in the distance their smoke where me and my friend live."

"That is strange."

"Can you send someone over to see if he's okay?"

"I'll have the guards take a look."

"Thanks."

The doctor left Tyranus alone and went to go call the guards to check where Brandon was.

"I hate feeling useless." Tyranus thought

"You don't have to feel useless"

A dark portal opened in the hospital room a man in a dark cloak appeared.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say I know about a certain truth you would love to know."

"What kind of truth?"

"A power you have that you could use to your advantage."

"What kind of power?"

"The power that allows you to never be harmed by the dark again."

"What do you get out of this?"

"A chance to help someone is always appreciated."

"Fine I'll take the deal."

"You will need to leave for a while and train"

"How long will I be gone for?"

"Depends on how fast you learn."

"Fine I'll still take it."

"You may have a few days to say your goodbyes."

"Thank you"

The man disappeared leaving Tyranus alone again. Suddenly the doctors brought someone into his hospital room

"Brandon"

He was injured and had blood all over him.

"What happened to him?"

"The orphanage burnt down three people there were dead he was the only survivor."

"Is he ok?"

"He has several injuries. But he's overall fine but we have no idea how the fire started as well as how he survived."

"Well maybe he was just lucky"

"Well who knows when he'll wake up"

The doctor began to clean the wounds and bandage them up as best as he could and left him with Tyranus.

"I know you're awake"

Brandon sat up and looked at Tyranus

"Is that payback to what I did before"

"Not really"

"Our home is gone'

"Yeah so now what are we going to do"

Brandon was lost in his thoughts for a minute

"I need to go to a certain place"

"Yeah same here"

"Really Brandon didn't know what you were going to do"

"Yeah well I met someone that is offering me a decent education somewhere."

"How long do you think we'll be gone"

"My guess about two years."

"Well that's a damn long time"

"It will be worth it"

"You seem to have become very mature recently."

"Yeah well in me."

"Yeah you are"

Two days pass and Brandon and Tyranus are discharged from the hospital. The both of them were about to walk down different pathways.

"So this is it" said Brandon

"Try not to get into too much trouble"

"I should say that to you."

They both laughed and then began to walk down separate paths.

They each met their separate hooded figures.

"So you're here" They both said.

"I need that power"

"What power"

"The power of…"

"Light"

"Dark

AN: At this point in the story I'll only be following through the eyes of Brandon since he and Tyranus will experience the same type of training with different elements. But Tyranus will return.


	6. Chapter 6 Past Explained

Chapter 6

Past Explained

Brandon followed the hooded figure into the pure light portal and for some reason his eyes weren't blinded from the light coming from the portal he walked into a new world of pure white stone in the form of a large temple. They were up on a high mountain the temple was inside the temple. Brandon looked around the place in amazement.

"Cmon we need to go see the others"

Brandon followed the man inside the temple

"So how many of you are there?"

"7 including me."

"So what am i gonna learn while i'm here?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

They both entered a room with 10 foot doors. There were 7 large seats where 6 hooded figures were sitting. The one next to Brandon vanished and was sitting with the others.

"Welcome Brandon Phoenix of the Phoenix Clan" said the one in the center.

"Brandon who know?"

"You don't know do you?"

"My last name is Phoenix?"

"The last name of Phoenix is given to those with the purest of the Phoenix clans blood"

"Wait so i've been piecing this together but i'm unaware of what's truly going on."

"I'll need to tell you this from the beginning."

The man cleared his voice.

"11 years ago the Phoenix clan and the Dark clan were in a war that wiped them all out, this war left two new parents with very little to give to their son except a life away from the war."

"That son was me?"

"Yes, but the mark on your back granted you the ability to have powers from the phoenix clan."

"Powers of the phoenix clan."

"But that's not all Your power reach there was a power of light granted inside you from the previous light master."

"Light master?"

"Yes there are two realms the light and dark."

"Makes sense"

"The power you were given though is also a curse"

"A curse"

"Yes unless the current dark master is erased by you you will stuck fighting whoever has its power you can never live in peace"

Brandon simply stood still and absorbed all this information

"You'll start your training tomorrow Tobias will show you to your room"

Tobias appeared behind Brandon and led him to a white room with a bed and night stand with a mini fridge in a corner of the room and an entrance to what appeared to be a bathroom.

Tobias just walked away without saying a word. Brandon put his bag on the floor and just stared at the sky.

"I never thought I would be in a place like this"

Brandon smiled

"I wonder what Tyranus was up to?"

Brandon was completely unaware of what was about to happen

AN: I was late finishing this and I apologize next chapter will be up soon


	7. Chapter 7 Releasing The Power

Chapter 7

First Stage Training

Brandon awoke to the sun glaring through the window making Brandon's eyes slowly open. He noticed food and a note near him.

"Your training will begin as soon as you head down to the courtyard"

Brandon put the note down and sighed

"Today is the day I guess"

Brandon changed into a new set of clothes and went down to the courtyard where Tobias was waiting.

"You're awake earlier than expected"

"I wake up early normally"

"Well then let's begin"

Tobias took a bow out and began to shoot at Brandon.

Brandon quickly began to dodge the arrows as they were about to hit him.

"What are you doing?" Brandon screamed as he was almost hit again.

"Your reflexes are already good but you lack access to the true power within your heart"

Tobias continued to shoot arrows at Brandon and he quickly began to grow tired he tried his best to dodge each attack as they were about to hit until one suddenly hit his shoulder.

Pain surrounded him he was unable to move.

Suddenly Brandon's mind went somewhere else he was in a large hallway he saw a caged bird at the end of it.

Brandon slowly approached the bird and began to examine it.

Suddenly flames began to surround his right arm while his left arm had crystals forming around it.

A voice began to echo.

"The power to create is fire, Solidfire is crystal, Let the fire consume you, Become fire itself.

Brandon took a deep breath and let his body be surrounded by the flames.

Back in the real world Brandon was frozen with an arrow in his shoulder when a loud scream began to surround him.

Brandon stood with the arrow gone

Flames formed a circle around him and the flames began to turn to crystal.

Brandon's eyes had a fire in them.

He punched the ground and the crystals flew up and turned back into flames and surrounded Brandon's Hand.

He began to charge straight at Tobias.

"Phoenix Flame"

Brandon said as his hand hit the bow

"Claw"

The bow was destroyed and Brandon fell on his back unconscious as the flames began to disappear.

"So Jay was right" said Tobias

"He is able to create crystals."

AN:Another chapter down and now i have a signature technique ready, Now the training will be split between 4 or 5 more chapters before the beginning of the finale for this installment of Portal Warriors.


End file.
